This invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly concerns an improved fastener assembly characterized by better stress distribution than has previously been possible, and by ease of make-up of the assembly providing a line-of-force interconnection between members being joined together. Such ease of make-up is facilitated by providing access to the side of the assembly for torque application.
It is desirable when interconnecting structural members to provide uniform stress distribution 360.degree. around the line of force through the fastener. This is not possible where conventional bolts are used to interconnect the ends or edge portions of such members. Thus, either a bolt insertion and wrenching pocket must be provided, or else offset flanges are required. In the case of a wrenching pocket, it is impossible to provide 360.degree. stress distributions; and where offset flanges are employed, the desired direct line-of-force connection is forfeited by the unwanted bending stresses introduced in the resulting force couples which are additive to the necessary tensile stresses. In order to resist these bending deflections, flanges must be relatively thick, requiring longer, lower frequency bolts plus additional space and weight requirements.